1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound field control system for performing sound field control of an acoustic device including multichannel speakers; an analysis device; an acoustic device; a sound field control system control method; an analysis device control method; an acoustic device control method; a program; and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the related art is disclosed in JP-A-2004-159037. JP-A-2004-159037 discloses an automatic acoustic adjustment system in which an acoustic device (acoustic adjustment device) and an analysis device (acoustic analysis device) are connected. The acoustic device is provided with a means for generating a test signal; a means for inputting a sound pickup signal obtained by picking up, using a microphone, a test sound corresponding to a test signal emitted from speakers; and a means for supplying the test signal and the sound pickup signal to the analysis device. The analysis device is provided with a means for performing an acoustic analysis based on the supplied test signal and sound pickup signal, and generating adjustment information to be supplied to the acoustic device (information for performing a voice signal delay process for eliminating sound delay due to variations in the distance from each of the speakers to the microphone); and a means for providing the generated adjustment information to the acoustic device. Accordingly, in JP-A-2004-159037, the adjustment information is generated by the analysis device, providing the effect that sound field control (process of measuring test signal and delaying voice signal) can be implemented without putting control burden on the acoustic device.